Jersey Love
by I am Koishy
Summary: "JL" explora la relación de la joven pareja, Anko y Kakashi, atravesando los altibajos de su vida amorosa. Evitando el orden cronológico, esta historia se enfoca en todas las cosas que hacen que dos personas se preocupen el uno por el otro, siendo algo pequeño como el contar una broma o los grandes aspectos de la vida, los sueños que nos sostienen o los secretos que guardamos. AU.
1. Deja que te bese

Nota: Solo quisiera informarles que este es un fic para que se disfrutaría mas con unos audifonos y abriendo Youtube para Encontrar la cancion, aclaro (Esto no es Song Fic). Esto se los digo para que puedan disfrutar un poco mas el fic, no es necesario hacerlo ;).

Espero les Guste :)

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba leyendo su pequeño libro en una banca del parque.

**…_No me importa lo que ellos dicen._**

Gente pasaba enfrente de el, de un lado a otro, ahí fue cuando volteo a verla. A unos cuantos centímetros de el, caminando, una joven mujer de pelo lila recogido a una pequeña coleta, vistiendo una gran gabardina.

**…_No me quedare en un mundo sin amor_.**

Le llamo la atención ver como un sujeto se acercaba a ella, con toda la intención de invitarla a salir. Hablaron unos segundos y fue cuando ella señalo a Kakashi, el chico volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido, mientras que ella solo se limitaba a reír. El sujeto dio media vuelta y se marcho.

-¿Has visto eso?-Pregunto Anko mientras se acervaba al peligris.

-Si. Por un segundo pensé que finalmente me había librado de ti- dijo Kakashi mientras este la abrazaba.

-Eso quisieras- Ambos se miraron a los ojos y cortaron los pocos centímetros de distancia que los unía en un apasionado beso.

**…_No me importa lo que ellos dicen…No me quedare en un mundo sin amor…_**

* * *

CAPITULO UNO

Tema

Nancy Sinatra

"Let me Kiss you"

* * *

Toc toc

Kakashi tocaba la puerta, con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores que había arrancado cerca de su departamento.

-Ya voy, Espera-dijo una voz del otro de la puerta mientras la abría.

-Hola Anko- dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía debajo de su mascara-¿Cómo te va?

-¡Kakashi! ¡Hola!- Dijo Anko una vez que ya había abierto la puerta-Me alegra que hayas encontrado el edificio. ¿Tuviste algún problema?-

-Para nada. De hecho, tuve tiempo de detenerme y coger un pequeño presente.- conteste el peligris mientras enseñaba su pequeño ramo de flores.

-Que gracioso. Yo también te tengo un presente.-Anko saco un pequeño ramo de flores también, pero la diferencia era que este si estaba bien arreglado y con una muy buena selección de flores.-Creo que lo único apropiado para las primeras citas con las flores, ¿No crees?-

Kakashi se sintió un poco sorprendido ante aquel gesto.

-Intercambiemos- dijo la chica de pelo violeta dándole su ramo de flores.

-Umm…- Una vez que tomo el pequeño ramo de flores Se sintió indignado, ¿Sera la palabra correcta?, el debió haberle dado un ramo así de hermoso, bien arreglado, en cambio solo dio unas pequeñas flores que había arrancado de la maseta de su vecina. Se sentía ofendido.

-Ya que vamos a salir, ¿Puedo dejarlas aquí?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Anko confundida.

-Bueno, si las cago toda la noche…podrían arruinarse.-

-Claro. Supongo-

En la calle Kakashi iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, con una mirada indiferente, mientras ella lo tomaba del brazo. Ella sonreía.

Una vez en el restaurante, las cosas no cambiaron, Kakashi seguía con una mirada indiferente, aun cuando el mesero les sirvió vino para empezar su velada, aun cuando terminaron de comer y Kakashi se limito a pedir la cuenta. Cuando se retiraban del restaurante, el le ayudo a colocarse su abrigo. Ella lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver que seguía igual, indiferente y con mirada seria.

Una vez en la calle, el llamo un taxi. Este se acerco y ambos entraron y se sentaron en la parte trasera.

-…El segundo edificio a la izquierda- dijo Kakashi al conductor mientras se cruzaba de brazos-¿Todo va bien? Hare que te deje a ti primero.-

-¿Dejarme?-contesto ella un poco sorprendida-¿No quieres una taza de café o algo?-

-Es tarde. Pensé que querrías ir a dormir.-

-Bien… ¿No querrás al menos llevarte tus flores?-

-No- respondió el mientras miraba por la ventana del auto.

-Esta bien-Dijo ella desviando su mirada hacia la otra ventana- ¿Estas seguro que sabes como comenzar un romance?-

-¿Yo?-El peligris volteo a verla, con una mirada seria-¿Tú sabes?-

-¿Eso es lo que ocurre?- Anko lo imito al mirarlo, pero en ella se podía ver un rostro de enojo-¿En verdad vas a admitir que no eras mas que un maldito bebé?-

-¡Oh, bueno, discúlpame por intentar hacer algo agradable y enojarme cuando alguien me lo arruina!-Dijo mientras la miraba.

-Por favor. ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo?-

-Eso es lo que pase la noche intentando averiguar.- Regreso su vista hacia la ventana- No lo entiendo. Se supone que el chico es quien lleva las flores. Me hiciste quedar como un tonto con las tuyas.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién dijo lo que se supone que alguien debe hacer?- Anko lo miraba furiosa, mientras que el seguía mirando por la ventana- Sabes, cuando te conocí en el cine, pensé que eras un chico simpático. Me gusta, "Aquí hay alguien que disfruta las cosas diferentes. Películas extranjeras, me habla como si fuera un humano y no un extraterrestre", eso me hizo pensar "Rayos, esta muy bien"-La mirada del peligris cambio a una refractiva-Poco fue lo que me llevo saber que eres un idiota machista represivo.-

¿Eso tiene sentido? ¿Alguno? ¿Qué soy machista? ¿Por qué te traje flores?- Dijo Kakashi mientras la confrontaba con la mirada.

-Para tu información, como dijiste que querías saber lo que estaba pensando…compre esas flores porque pensé que seria divertido.

-¿Divertido?-Pregunto Kakashi confundido.

-Eso mismo. Divertido-Respondió Anko apartando su mirada- Pensé que seria divertido hacer algo lindo por el chico para variar. Pensé que diría, "No hay presiones. Estoy en esto contigo. Somos iguales". No pensé que te pondrías como loco por un simple ramillete-

-Yo…-Kakashi no pudo terminar su frase, ella salió del taxi enojada y camino en dirección opuesta a este con paso decidido, dejando con la palabra en la boca al peligris.

-Que duermas bien, tarado.-

* * *

Hellow :B

Al fin..! despues de tanto planear una historia, al fin se prendió el foquito de la imaginacion :3.

Pense que esta historia se compondría de diferentes formas para explicar la relación de estos personajes... me refiero a que en este capitulo termina con uan mala cita, pero en el proximo podremos ver otra etapa de la relacion...mmm ya los confundi ¿Cierto? xD...Ok sorry los invito a q lean el prox Capitulo.

Se cuidan ;D

Bye


	2. Misterios

_**CAPITULO DOS**_

_** Tema**_

_** Air - Alone in Kyoto**_

* * *

-Ábrelo-Dijo Anko emocionada.

Era un día lluvioso, ambos se encontraban sentados en un gran sofá del departamento de ella. Kakashi sostenía una caja de regalo en sus manos, curioso, mientras que ella colocaba su barbilla en el hombro de el, observando atentamente.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto curioso el peligris mientras agitaba un poco la caja, esperando identificar el objeto con alguna clase de sonido-¿Es una camisa?-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué siempre la gente pregunta lo mismo?-comento irónicamente-Se supone que lo abras y lo descubras. Ese es el juego.

-Bueno, bueno. Solo preguntaba-Bufo el peligris mientras rompía el papel que envolvía al obsequio. –Por supuesto que voy a abrirlo-

Pocos segundos le tomo romper el papel a Kakashi, que se sorprendió al ver lo que tenia en sus manos, no sabia que hacer en ese preciso momento. Aunque la expresión de su rostro lo delataba. Estaba sorprendido.

-¿Y?, ¿Te gusta?-Pregunto curiosa y divertida al ver su expresión.

-No te ofendas pero… ¿Qué es?- El peligris extendió lo que parece ser una prenda de vestir.

-Bueno, es nuestro primer aniversario, ¿Cierto?-Comento ella mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sillón y cruzaba las piernas.-Y es el aniversario de papel, ¿Cierto?-

-Cierto-

-Bueno, dijiste que necesitabas un traje nuevo, así que te traje uno-El peligris seguía observando curiosamente dicha prenda-¡Un traje de papel!-

-¿Un traje de Papel?-Pregunto Kakashi, observando como ella sonreía plácidamente con ambas mejillas ruborizadas.-Nunca había escuchado de uno- Rasco su cabeza.

-Es de los que usan los pintores, o los que recién salen de prisión, cuando no tienen ninguna otra cosa.-

-Simplemente amoroso-

-¿No te gusta?-Pregunto ella con cierto tono de tristeza-

-No…no es cuestión de gusto-Respondió Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa- Es solo que…bueno, me decepciona el no poder usarlo hoy. Esta lloviendo, y se arruinaría por ser de papel.-

-Bien pensado-

-Con toda Seriedad, ¿No crees que sea un mal presagio el que llueva?-Comento Kakashi mientras observaba por la ventana del departamento de Anko. La lluvia era muy fuerte.-Digo, se supone que es verano, no debería estar así.-

-Para nada. ¡Creo que es un buen presagio! Tu sabes lo que me encanta la lluvia-Observo momentáneamente por la ventana y regreso a mirar a Kakashi.-Ahora. Vamos, ¿Qué tienes para mi, señor pretencioso?-

-También sabía lo del papel.- Dijo el entregándole una pequeña caja blanca envuelta con un bonito listón lila.

-Calla, ¿Aprenderás a no arruinar el momento?- Comento divertida ella mientras abría su obsequio, al principio sus ojos tenían un pequeño destello para por fin saber cual era su obsequio. -Guag. Es…- Era una pequeña libreta con un bolígrafo fino. –…Tan practica- Inflo sus mejillas en forma de puchero.

-Algunos la llamarían tradicional.- Menciono Kakashi levantando su dedo índice.

-Oh…claro-

-No te gusta ¿cierto?-

-No-

-Cielos. Sabía que era estúpido.- dijo el peligris derrotado, "¿Por qué no compre Dulces?", o mas bien, ¿Por qué no me compro un libro, es papel no?", pensaba el peligris. Ella, por su parte, utilizaba el tapón de la pluma como un pequeño broche dorado en su cabello.-Pero dijiste que querías escribir mas cartas y menos correos electrónicos…-

-…Y tu dijiste que querías un traje nuevo- Sonrió al verse en el espejo, se veía lindo, ¿quien pensaría que una tapa de pluma funcionaria como broche?, rio por eso, luego regreso a sentarse junto al peligris, quien se sentía afortunado de tenerla, no solo era hermosa, también era creativa, una combinación perfecta.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que nos escuchamos el uno al otro. – dijo para después depositar un beso en la frente de ella.

-De verdad gracias. Me gusta.- agradeció mientras apretaba la libreta entre sus brazos.

-Y gracias a ti, es gracioso. Soy como un recién salido de prisión, ¿Eh?-comento divertido.

-No, es irónico.-dijo ella acercando su rostro del peligris y colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios cubiertos de tela.-No te iras a ningún lado, Hatake.- deslizo lentamente su mascara para poder besarlo. El la tomo por la cintura, mientras ella lo agarraba de cuello del chaleco, acercándolo más. Siguieron besándose hasta que el aire hizo falta.

-¿Kakashi…?- Pregunto Anko negando con la cabeza para así poder rozar sus labios con los de el. Paralizándolo completamente.

-¿S-si?-

-Tengo que decirte algo- Separo su rostro un poco y empezó a hacer pequeños círculos en el cuello de el.

-Bueno-

-Tengo que orinar-

-¿Qué?- Kakashi parpadeo unos segundos, tal vez escucho mal. Ella sonrió al ver su comportamiento.

-Ya sabes. Orinar- No, si escucho bien y lo sabía por ver como ella se alejaba.

-Espera- Dijo Kakashi levantándose del sillón - ¿Eso querías decirme?-

-¡Si, tontuelo!-

-Apestas, ¿Lo sabes?- Bromeaba.

-¡Gracias!-

Mientras ella no estaba, el se entretuvo viendo las fotos enmarcadas que se encontraban cerca de la ventana en un pequeño mueble, sonrió complacido al ver que en la mayoría aparecían juntos. Bueno, también aparecían con sus amigos, pero no se veía tan feliz comparado con las fotos de ellos dos solos_, "que celoso", _rio mentalmente, tal vez exageraba un poco.

Ahí fue cuando algo llamo su atención.

-Oye… ¿Estas flores son para nosotros?-Dijo observándolas atentamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Las flores junto al espejo… ¿Alguien las envió para nosotros?-Pudo ver una pequeña nota entre las flores, la tomo para poder leerla. "Tal vez, termine agradándole a Kurenai al fin" Pensó divertido Kakashi.

-¡Oh, eso! ¡No!- Dijo ella – Las tengo por algo más. ¡Del trabajo!-Sonaba nerviosa.

Kakashi leía atentamente la nota.

NOTA

_**-Regresa a la ciudad, y quiero regresar contigo. Llámame.**_

_**Freddy.**_

"¿Qué rayos?" pensó sorprendido el peligris y fue cuando escucho pasos, Anko regresaba así que volvió a dejar la nota entre las flores.

-Dime, ¿Por qué te las mandarían?- Pregunto mientras seguía viendo las flores. Dándole la espalda a Anko.

-Son de una diseñadora. Vendimos casi toda su línea en el local, y quiso agradecernos.-Dijo ella mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Ahí fue cuando Kakashi volteo y se quedo sin palabras. Ella vestía un Babydoll color violeta oscuro el cual se pegaba muy bien a sus finas curvas, aparte, hacia juego con sus ojos y su, ahora suelto, cabello. –Tu verdadero regalo es algo que yo puedo vestir. ¿Este te gusta mas?- Dijo atrevidamente.

-C-Claro- respondió Kakashi nervioso mientras la veia, parecía que lo habían enterrado en el piso. Y para rematar, no se había acomodado su mascara, ósea, que su expresión era mas evidente.

-Intenta sonar un poco mas convencido-

-No, no…estoy convencido.-Quería sonar tranquilo, pero verla caminar hacia el de una forma tan provocativa, que era difícil intentarlo.

-¿Entonces porque sigues quedándote allí?- Pregunto ella con tono seductor mientras colocaba ambos brazos sobre el cuello de el para pesarlo en la mejilla. Kakashi por su parte se limito a agarrarla de la cintura y soltar un pequeño gemido en respuesta al beso de ella. Después se separaron un poco pero sin cortar el "abrazo" que los unía.

-Estas sorprendido de verdad- La sonrisa de Anko lo demostraba todo, estaba feliz.

-Claro-

-En verdad pensaste que quería ir al baño, ¿Cierto?

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-

-Tontuelo. ¡La mayoría de los chicos se abrían desnudado antes de que yo volviera!- Dijo ella mientras le alborotaba el cabello al peligris.

-¿Cómo Freddy?- Pregunto secamente Kakashi con el seño fruncido, mientras la veía con mirada reprobatoria. No pudo contenerlo más.

-¿Qué Freddy?-Pregunto Anko un poco sorprendida, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- ¿De quien hablas?-

Kakashi siguió mirándola unos segundos más con el ceño fruncido. Soltó un pequeño soplido y cerró sus ojos tranquilamente, tratando de serenarse. Buscando las palabras correctas….

-Ya sabes. El apuesto de Scooby-doo- Anko sonrió ante su comentario. Tal vez el era el paranoico, ya que ella estaba muy feliz.

-Tengo una peluca roja por si quieres que sea tu Daphne.-

-Sabes que te amo, ¿Cierto?-Susurro el mientras unía su frente con la de ella.

-No estaba segura, pero te tomare la palabra- dijo Anko con los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta, esperando ansiosa a que llegara el beso de Kakashi.

-Bien-

Fue lo ultimo que dijo el. No muy seguro de las rosas, no muy seguro del tal Freddy, pero no se preocuparía, no ahora, este día era muy especial para ambos.

Unió sus labios con los de la Mitarashi, disfrutando cada momento que podía, y tratando de olvidar…las malas ideas que se formaban en su mente.

* * *

Hola.!

Bueno aqui el Cap.2, el cual por cierto si me tomo bastante tiempo. Pero mas vale el valor que le da la gente que lo lee^^

Solo quisiera remarcar que, Esta historia no es en orden cronológico, algo que me falto decir en le primer capitulo pero por eso aqui lo aclaro pero cualquier duda con gusto yo se las respondere ;).

Quisiera mandar unos saludos especiales a:

-Natsumi Anko-: Quería salirme un poco de lo habitual, intentar algo q muy pocas veces pasa en un cita y lamentablemente le toco a Kakashi xD...Un gusto Siempre saber de ti Natsumi :D

-LeMemeFox-:3: Entonces mi final si funciono jojojo, bueno la verdad no me gustaria confundir demaciado :P, descubriste a la perfección un punto clave en cuanto a Kakashi y Anko a mi parecer...La verdad no me gusta dar Spoiler, pero para todo final hay una conexion. Asi q te invito a seguri la historia pero, claro, cualquier duda es un gusto aclararla.

-Saragirlotaku-;): HOLA, si Ese Kakashi a veces uno no lo entiende, pero todo acción corresponde a una reacción jeje, , t aseguro q no en todos los cap Kakashi sera un baka o al menos poquito xD. Un gusto conocerte y t invito a seguir leyendo esta historia :)

Grax por sus Reviews y/o puntos de vista.

Se cuidan mucho ;)

Bye


End file.
